


Going to the Dogs

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Clone Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Cody is a delightful ass, Rex can’t stop his brother from doing something dumb, Cody is always picking on the Wolfpack, he gets Hardcase to help





	Going to the Dogs

Rex walked up to the caf machine for a refill. It was the second, no, third trip that morning. One more cup and he’d be ready to face the day.

As Rex turned to head back to his table, an unusual sight in a far corner of the room caught his attention. Cody was eating breakfast and animatedly talking with...Hardcase? Yes, that was Hardcase alright. Rex eyed them carefully. They both looked entirely too awake, and too _conspiratorial_ for his liking.

With a grunt and a chug of caf, Rex walked back to his table. He was not awake enough to deal with whatever was going on there. Making a mental note to question the 212th commander later, he continued to keep watch of the odd pair as he sat down. Whatever Cody was planning was likely not great. Who or what the target was, Rex was determined to find out.

———

The 212th surplus was quiet as Cody sat cleaning his armor. He was distracted, scrubbing away dirt and blaster burns, and didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him.

“Cody, care to tell me about your meeting this morning? Why were you talking with one of my men?”

The commander looked up at Rex, surprised but careful to keep a neutral expression. 

“Rex. Didn’t know you had access to this area.”

Cody thought about making some other smart comment, but the look on the 501st captain’s face suggested that would not be appreciated.

“I can’t tell you exactly what we were talking about. Sorry vod. You’ll find out later, I promise. Don’t worry, it’s nothing that will get your man in any trouble. He’s merely picking up some supplies for me.”

“What kind of supplies? Why Hardcase?”

Cody finished cleaning and stood to put his chest plate on, purposefully not looking at Rex. “Supplies we don’t have on base. And your trooper...volunteered his services. He’s not responsible for anything that will happen.”

Rex let out an exasperated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form. Hardcase was trouble on a good day, and he certainly didn’t volunteer for anything unless there were explosives involved, or he had a chance to mess with a rival unit. Cody, well he definitely wouldn’t joke around with explosives, so that meant...

“ _Osik_...the Wolfpack...you can’t be serious. Codes, after the stunt you pulled with the howling comm system? Do you have a death wish?”

Cody laughed and shook his head. He patted Rex and the shoulder, and then in a typical move, lightheartedly slapped Rex’s cheek. “You need to relax, ner vod.”

Things were suspiciously calm the rest of the day. Hardcase had returned to base by the time Rex had finished talking to Cody. Similar to the commander, Hardcase wasn’t talking about their plans.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I’ve been sworn to secrecy. Cody’s orders. Chain of command and all...”

“Hardcase, I’m your superior in the 501st, not Cody. And since when are you concerned with chain of command?”

Hardcase flashed a mischievous smile and shrugged. “Rex, the less you know, the better. Just think of this as a bonding experience between the 501st and the 212th. Brothers united.”

Under other conditions, Rex would have welcomed the camaraderie. “United, right. Just make sure this doesn’t come back to me. I want no part of whatever it is you’ve got planned.”

Hardcase gave Rex a mocking salute. “Of course, sir. You can trust me.”

He absolutely did not trust Hardcase right now, but trying to get any more information from the trooper would be pointless. He was as stubborn as Cody. Rex just had to see what was in store for Wolffe and the 104th. 

———

The service call for dinner sounded and Rex made his way to the mess. There was a larger than usual crowd at the door, the hallway filled with a buzz of conversation. Closer to the doors, he could hear loud laughter from inside the room. Rex closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, sure that whatever was inside the mess was something special for the Wolfpack. Rex walked in prepared for anything, but he was still surprised by the sight that greeted him.

In the middle of the room, where the 104th usually sat, all the tables had been removed and replaced with... _dog beds_? Fluffy, pink dog beds of various sizes spread out on the floor. Among them were bowls full of water and kibble. Chew toys and bones were scattered in the mix as well, making the mess look like a kennel that was expecting a large influx of stray animals...

The captain took a good moment to survey the scene. On either side of the make-shift kennel, clones from the 501st and 212th sat at their tables in anticipation, as Wolffe and his men hadn’t arrived yet. Rex noticed Cody had positioned himself by the doors...probably the only smart thing he did all day. The commander would need a fast exit if he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Cody certainly knew how far to push things without truly violating any regulations. Or, to be more accurate, he had a knack for exploiting things that had no _current_ regulations at all. As far as Rex could recall, there were no standards for how the mess needed to be set up, and no regulations as to what items or furniture were prohibited. That was likely change after today, but for now Cody could not technically be punished for any of it.

There also weren’t any regs against wounding the pride of a fellow commander, but that wouldn’t matter to Wolffe. Cody was always trying to find ways to make things difficult for the other commander. Rex had to confess it was mildly entertaining to see those two battle back and forth, but he couldn’t remember when, or why, it had all started.

Rex made his way to the Torrent Company table, shaking his head and trying to recall the history between his fellow commanders. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hardcase’s voice.

“...had to choose between pink and brown. I went with the pink ones, they stood out more. Pink and fluffy. That’s going to make the Wolfpack insane...hopefully.”

“Where’d you get them from though? And how did you get everything on base with no one noticing?”

“Jesse, you know me. I have ways of getting things done around here. I know people.”

Rex cleared his throat and sat down across from Hardcase. “If you’re lucky, Wolffe won’t come after you next. I won’t stop him if he finds out you had a hand in this.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, Captain. I just want to see their faces...pink fluffy dog beds...bones...kriffing kibble!” Hardcase spit the last words out as he burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone was having a laugh at the expense of the 104th this evening. 

——— 

Rex was halfway through his meal when the noise in the room suddenly dampened. One of the 212th troopers had signaled to Cody that Wolffe was finally approaching. Putting his meal aside, Rex watched with dreaded anticipation as the doors opened, and the 104th filed in. The room went completely silent as the newcomers stopped dead in their tracks in the middle of the room. Rex could see Wolffe push his way to the front to check what the holdup was about.

Wolffe’s face contorted into a murderous scowl as he stared at the scene before him.

“What in kriffing hells is this? Where are our tables? Is that _dog food_...” Wolffe growled with increasing agitation as he surveyed the mess, trying to register exactly what he was seeing.

From behind the group, Cody stepped forward, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Your dinner is served! Only premium kibble for the Wolfpack, of course. Grain free, and real meat is the first ingredient. Not sure what the meat is, or what the other ingredients are...but you’re worth it Wolfie, for being such a good boy.”

Cody patted Wolffe on the head and ruffled his hair. He was either being quite brave, or incredibly stupid...Rex’s vote when to the latter. No sane man would dare be this close to Wolffe right now.

“Thought you’d appreciate more appropriate lounge space, something more comfortable than those tables. The Wolfpack can really stretch out on those fluffy beds...just curled up all together and cute. Pink is your color, isn’t it? Of course it is.”

Rex could see Wolffe desperately trying to keep his anger in check, but Cody was being such an ass right now.

 

“I got you chew toys too, so you can’t say I’m never nice to you. Just try not to spread too many fleas, I didn’t buy enough flea collars for all of you.”

 

Wolffe rounded on Cody. “ _Shabuir_! You’re a dead man Cody.”

 

Cody laughed as he hit a button on his comlink. Howling erupted over the mess speakers. He winked at Wolffe, which finally sent the 104th commander into a rage, then quickly escaped through the mess hall doors. Wolffe followed, bellowing every curse he knew, and some that Rex believed he made up on the spot just then.

 

Rex hoped the Jedi would intervene before Wolffe caught up to Cody. If not...well, then they might be short a commander in the very near future.


End file.
